Many modern computing devices and/or software operating on such devices may be configured to generate logs that described events occurring during the operation of the computing devices and/or software. Such logs can include any number of different information in any number of different formats. For example, log entries can include a timestamp, information about the state of the computing device and/or software (e.g., the amount of resources being consumed), an error message, the source of the error, the severity of the error, etc. Logs have many uses. For instance, logs may be used to determine malfunctions and bugs in computing devices and/or software. Logs can also be analyzed to improve the operation of computing devices and/or software, provide statistics regarding the operation of computing devices, provide information about behaviors of users of computing devices and/or software, etc.